Little Bit of Heaven
by Cyber Horse
Summary: Un dia lluvioso, sentimientos guardados y una visita inesperada frente a tu puerta. Quien dijo que el temerle a los truenos puede ser algo malo? Puede que al final te ayude con la persona que amas. Lemmon dentro. JohanxJudai Spiritshipping


Esto solo es un one shot que se me ocurrió hacer

Esto solo es un one shot que se me ocurrió hacer. Si alguien que esta leyendo esto y también a leído mis otras historias pido perdón por no haber actualizado, pero la inspiración si que se me esta revelando, y es un fastidio el estar sentada frente a la computadora con el Word abierto y con la hoja en blanco. Pero tratare de subir algo la próxima semana. Como sea, disfruten…

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX **NO** me pertenece, si así fuera habría mucho Yaoi e impediría que 4Kids lo arruinara… ¡MUERE 4KIDS!

Warnings: Yaoi por supuesto y creo que la clasificación M les dice algo, ¿ne? Así que si no les gusta el Yaoi (hombre x hombre) les sugiero que se retiren.

--

**Little Bit of Heaven**

**By Cyber Horse **

**--**

Era un día bastante oscuro en la Academia de Duelo. El cielo era sombrío esa noche, las nubes de tormenta hacían fuertes estruendos, grandes rayos de luz brillaban a través del cielo, y las frías gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente sobre los techos de los dormitorios de los estudiantes. En el dormitorio Obelisk las gotas y los truenos los alumnos no las escuchaban, es mas, podría decirse que en ese momento no había tormenta, en el Ra la tormenta era apenas audible. Pero en donde no la estaban pasando muy bien era en el dormitorio Slifer, la lluvia golpeaba en las ventanas y en el techo en donde tenían unas cuantas goteras pero como ya era temporada de lluvias y de tantas veces que ya había llovido los estudiantes ya sabían en donde estaban las goteras, así que dejaron recipientes en los pisos bajo ellas para que no se mojara el piso y cada vez que un recipiente se llenaba tenían que abrir una ventana para tirar el agua.

Judai estaba acostado en su cama tratando de dormir pero con los truenos le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Se movía de un lado hacia otro tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda y cuando por fin la encontró un trueno resonó iluminando toda la habitación haciendo que el castaño se levantara de repente con la almohada entre sus brazos.

-Que suerte tienen- recorre con su mirada todo el cuarto viendo los recipientes con agua- apuesto a que ninguno de los chicos esta soportando esto…- al terminar de decir esto estornuda y se vuelve a acostar mirando hacia la parte de debajo de la cama que tenia arriba de él (recuerden que esta en una litera).

Entrecierra sus ojos tratando vil mente de conciliar el sueño, pero antes de tan siquiera intentarlo los abre de repente al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta, lo que le extraño mucho ya que el clima de afuera estaba muy feo como para que alguien estuviera afuera en la lluvia tocando puertas. Escucha como tocaban por segunda vez y sin pensarlo mas se levanta con desgano hacia la puerta, la abre y se queda sorprendido pero a la vez feliz al ver a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado.

-Johan…- ve al peliazul de pie frente a él con una chamarra negra con capucha para cubrirse de la lluvia, tenia una mano en una bolsa de su chamarra y la otra la levanta al nivel de su cara mostrando una bolsa llena de comida al tiempo que le regala una sonrisa.

-Pensé que querrías compañía y algo de comida- baja la mano en donde tenia la bolsa- ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro…

Se hace a un lado y Johan pasa a lado suyo quitándose la chamarra y dejándola sobre una silla que tenia cerca. El castaño cierra la puerta y se acerca con prisa al armario buscando algo en el, mientras que el peliazul vacía la bolsa que había llevado consigo dejando las cosas sobre el escritorio, entonces siente algo liquido caer sobre su mejilla, se lleva una mano hacia ella y nota que era agua, ve hacia el techo y efectivamente eso era. Voltea a ver hacia ambos lados buscando un recipiente y cuando lo encuentra lo pone en el escritorio bajo la gotera. Suelta un suspiro y mira los recipientes con agua que estaban esparcidos por el suelo en el cuarto.

-Veo que la estabas pasando mal

-Seguramente mejor que tu haya afuera de camino hacia acá- dice siguiendo buscando algo en el armario entonces sonríe al haber encontrado lo que buscaba, se gira hacia el peliazul mostrándole lo que tenia en la mano- ten, estas todo mojado- le lanza una toalla que Johan acepto sin chistar- Vaya, si que te surtiste esta vez Johan- se acerca al escritorio para ver los diferentes dulces que había traído su amigo

-Me entere que cerraron la cafetería a causa del clima- comienza a secarse el pelo con la toalla que el castaño le había dado- así que me tome la libertad de traerte todo esto, mira traje Pockys- le muestra una caja de los dulces favoritos de Judai

- ¡Genial!- toma la caja que le mostraba el peliazul, la abre y saca un palo con chocolate y se lo mete en la boca saboreando el chocolate, después de darle una mordida a la galleta ve a Johan quien también tenia un pocky en la boca- no pensé volver a probarlos, ¿donde los conseguiste?

-Tengo contactos- es lo único que dice antes de tomar dos bolas de arroz y darle uno al castaño.

Judai deja la caja de pockys sobre el escritorio y toma el onigiri, pero cuando pensaba darle una mordida un rayo suena fuertemente afuera de la ventana tras Judai lo que hizo que este cerrara fuertemente los ojos, suelta la bola de arroz y se cubre los oídos con sus manos. Johan también se asusto un poco pero al ver la reacción de su amigo se acerca alarmado a Judai y pone una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Judai, ¿estas bien?

El castaño abre sus ojos al sentir la mano del peliazul en su hombro lo que hace que recupere un poco la compostura, separa sus manos de sus oídos y le sonríe un poco a Johan para que no se preocupara tanto.

-S-si… no te preocupes- nota en los ojos de su amigo que aun se encontraba preocupado así que amplia un poco mas su sonrisa- solo me tomo desprevenido, no fue nada

Pero el segundo rayo lo desmiente, ya que cuando hizo su aparición Judai se sobresalta de sobremanera e inconcientemente se acerca al pecho de Johan en busca de protección. Al peliazul esto le tomo por sorpresa lo que hace que también soltara la bola de arroz, nunca se habría imaginado que su Judai le tuviera miedo a los rayos, aunque no lo culpaba.

Las luces comienzan a parpadear y segundos después la luz se va dejándolos a oscuras en el cuarto lo que provoco que Judai comenzara a temblar y a esconder su rostro en el pecho del peliazul. Johan, después de meditarlo por unos segundos, decide abrazar al castaño en señal de protección y en verdad lo hacia en serio, no importaba si eran rayos u otra cosa, él siempre lo protegería no importando contra que o quien, daría lo que fuera por el bien de Judai… su Judai.

-No temas Ju-chan, estoy aquí

-No me gusta los rayos… nunca me han gustado… Johan

-Shhhh… todo esta bien- le comienza a acariciar la cabeza para que se relajara y tal parecía que estaba funcionando pero cada vez que un rayo aparecía siempre temblaba un poco y la oscuridad no parecía ayudar- ¿tienes velas?

-En el armario…- dice con una voz casi audible pero Johan logro escuchar aun a pesar de tener las gotas de lluvia haciendo mucho ruido afuera, separa a Judai de él para ir por las velas pero al darse la vuelta este le toma del brazo- no me dejes solo…

Johan gira su cabeza hacia el chico a sus espaldas y levanta una ceja

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? Solo iré por unas velas al armario- mira a Judai quien seguía con la mirada baja ocultando sus ojos bajos unos mechones de pelo que caían en su rostro- no están más lejos de 4 pasos de donde estamos- trata de razonar con él pero era imposible, sonríe un poco- puedes seguirme, Ju-chan

Y así lo hizo, Johan se acerco al armario con Judai atrás quien por nada se soltaba de su brazo. En una caja de zapatos se encontraban unas velas junto con un encendedor. Tomas las velas más el encendedor y se dirigen nuevamente hacia donde habían estado hace unos momentos, hace que Judai se siente en el suelo y enciende una vela frente a él, luego se pone de pie y va por la comida al escritorio y la deja en el suelo con ellos, enciende otra vela y la deja sobre el escritorio para que iluminara mas. Voltea a ver a Judai quien se siente descubierto ya que había seguido todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Johan, desvía rápidamente la mirada sonrojado, el peliazul sonríe y se va a sentar a su lado.

-Ya esta mucho mejor, ¿no?- le sonríe y Judai quien lo vea de reojo le devuelve la sonrisa aun un poco apenada por ser descubierto

Las horas pasaban y los chicos seguían comiendo y hablando de cosas de la escuela, cartas, lo que podrían hacer después de que pasara la tormenta, entre otras tantas cosas. Los rayos seguían apareciendo y la luz no regresaría hasta al día siguiente o cuando la lluvia cesara y pudieran arreglarlo pero aun así Judai ya no parecía tener tanto miedo a los rayos, parecía que las velas y la compañía del peliazul le habían ayudado.

-Ya en serio, dime, ¿de donde conseguiste todo esto?- le vuelve a preguntar por quinta vez al peliazul al tiempo que se comía una hamburguesa

Johan mira pensativo a Judai quien le miraba de una forma insistente. Hacia como si no supiera si confiarle su secreto o no, pero él sabia que podía confiarle muchas cosas Judai no era de esos que al enterarse de algo se lo contaba al primero que se encontrara, solo hacia eso para fastidiarlo, le encantaba ver la cara de puchero del castaño, se veía tan lindo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo diré- se da por vencido- Pero… ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

-Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- cierra un ojo y levanta el pulgar

-Bien, ¿recuerdas esa vez en que vimos a Axel llevando consigo unas cajas sospechosas?- Judai se hace un poco hacia enfrente y asiente con la cabeza, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de la historia- Pues al final nunca supimos lo que llevaba, pero Jim me comento que cuando le dijeron que tenia que dejar de darle de comer 5 veces al día a Shirley ella después se consiguió su propia comida, Jim no sabia si alguien le daba o ella lo conseguía sola, así que ambos la seguimos hoy cuando todos estaban en la fiesta y…

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?- pregunta curioso

-Oh, hicieron una fiesta en el dormitorio Obelisk- comienza a hablar al tiempo que le daba una mordida a un onigiri (bola de arroz)- ¿es que siempre hacen fiestas en ese dormitorio?- Judai se encoje de brazos y Johan sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar lo que había dicho y volver con la historia- como sea, el punto es…- se hace hacia en frente para que Judai pudiera escuchar bien lo que diría- que resolvimos el gran misterio

-Aja, aja- Judai también se hace mas hacia enfrente- ¿y…?

-Nos enteramos que… Shirley… comía partes de humanos que estaban en las cajas sospechosas de Axel…- un rayo suena iluminando toda la habitación cuando dijo esas ultimas palabras

-…

-…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- ¡JUDAI!

Johan se pone rápidamente de pie al ver que Judai se había casi desmayado por lo que le había contado, se inca a su lado y comienza a moverlo un poco para que abriera los ojos y así lo hizo poco a poco el castaño, se vuelve a sentar con los ojos entre abiertos y luego se gira hacia Johan quien lo seguía mirando preocupado, pero deja de mirarlo así cuando ve que Judai inflaba sus cachetes y le miraba molesto…

- ¡Baka! No fue gracioso

-Gomen, pero no me pude resistir- Johan suda gotita al verse descubierto, desvía la mirada y sonríe nerviosamente- la verdad es que una joven que ayuda a Doroty en la cafetería es la que alimentaba a Shirley con las sobras, Jim se molesto un poco pero al menos así la cocodrilo no perderá sus comidas- mira de reojo a Judai y la vuelva a desviar- en cuanto a donde conseguí la comida… fue la misma chica quien se la dio a Jim y él me dio una parte como agradecimiento por haberlo acompañado

- ¿Y que me dices de las cajas misteriosas de Axel?- le pregunta olvidando su enojo pero pone una expresión de preocupación- no tenia partes de humanos ¿cierto?

-No lo creo- toma un pocky y se lo mete a la boca

- ¿Entonces que tenia?- vuelve a preguntar un poco mas emocionado, por fin lo sabría… un gran misterio se resolvería por fin… pero no contaba con lo que escucho en seguida…

-Ya te lo dije- ve la mirada de confusión que su amigo le dirigía así que decidió aclararlo- "Pero al final nunca supimos lo que llevaba"

- ¡¿QUE?!- da un pequeño salto en su lugar sudando gota- ¿Entonces para que sacaste el tema de las cajas misteriosas?

-Quería que supieras que yo todavía no lo descifraba

Recibe una mirada asesina por parte del castaño quien todavía no se recuperaba por completo del susto que había recibido gracias a la historia. El peliazul suelta un suspira en señal de cansancio y de culpa, esta vez si se había pasado un poco.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta de los Obelisk? Apuesto a que se están preguntando en donde estas

-Me di una vuelta antes de venir hacia acá, me pidieron que me quedara un rato mas…- ve fijamente a Judai y le brinda una sonrisa- pero recordé que estar aquí es mucho mas divertido ¿no crees que fue buena idea que haya venido a hacerte compañía? No es lindo estar solo con este clima

Judai gira su rostro sonrojado, apenado por su actitud ante los rayos pero luego su semblante se torno triste.

-No tenías que venir

-Pero quería, me gusta estar aquí… además- voltea a ver a Judai y este también lo voltea a ver- ¿que habrías hecho si mi?

-A decir verdad, nunca se que hacer cuando no estas conmigo

Comienza a reír tontamente sin notar que esas palabras habían echo efecto en Johan quien se había quedado mudo ante tal confesión, él se sentía igual cuando no estaba junto al Slifer, pero no podía decírselo, ¿o si? Y si lo hacia… ¿Qué le respondería? Todo era tan confuso y difícil. Tenia que declarársele ¡NO! No debía, pero ¿y si él le correspondía? Pero ¿Y si no?

El chico Obelisk estaba a punto de jalarse el cabello al no saber que hacer y lo mismo le estaba pasando al Slifer, no sabia el porque había dicho eso… "Nunca se que hacer cuando no estas conmigo" ¿Pero en que estaba pensando cuando dijo esas palabras? Mira de reojo a Johan y nota en su rostro un toque de… ¡¿fastidió?! ¿Acaso le incomodo lo que había dicho? ¿Descubrió lo que en verdad quiso decir con eso? Y que si lo hizo… un momento, ¿Y si ya no quiere saber nada de él? ¡DIABLOS!

- ¡Judai!

- ¡Johan!

Ambos mencionan sus nombres al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar después de haberlo echo. Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que ambos buscaban una forma de romperla, ambos se estaban mirando fijamente y ambos se encontraban sonrojados y confundidos a la vez. Judai ve a Johan desviar la mirada y cerrar los ojos, lo que causa un escalofrió en el castaño quien traga saliva con dificultad sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo del peliazul. Johan suelta un suspiro y se pone de pie.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, deben de estar preguntándose donde estoy- dice al tiempo que se sacudía el pantalón sin mirar ni por un segundo al Slifer

-J-Johan- se pone igualmente de pie con la voz temblorosa

-Nos vemos

El Obelisk se da la vuelta dándole la espalda al castaño quien rodea la vela y se acerca hacia él pero en el momento en el que estaba por tomarle del brazo, no se fija y se tropieza con un recipiente de agua que estaba en el camino lo que provoca que todo el liquido se derramara por el suelo y que el castaño cayera de espaldas. Y hubiera caído sobre la vela quemándose su brazo de no ser porque Johan se dio la vuelta justo cuando Judai se tropezó con el recipiente de agua y antes de que cayera sobre la vela le toma rápidamente de la mano alejándolo de ella, pero por la fuerza con la que lo había echo hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo justo a lado de la vela.

Johan pone un semblante de dolor al haber caído de espaldas y haberse golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo, era lo que faltaba para hacer de ese día uno 'perfecto', intenta levantarse pero siente un peso sobre él y abre un ojo para ver que tenia sobre él… pero en este caso, era a quien tenia sobre él, y al ver de quien se trataba abre ambos ojos por la sorpresa. Judai se encontraba sobre él y no sabia porque, se encontraba tan nervioso que no podía pensar claramente, ahora recordaba que cuando Judai había estado a punto de caer sobre la vela el lo había jalado lejos pero al ver que él caería sobre Judai lo abraza y se da la vuelta siendo él el que cayera abajo, así Judai no salía lastimado.

Mira sonrojado al chico sobre el, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente que hasta sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría. Y sus nervios se incrementaron al ver que el castaño comenzaba a moverse. El Slifer se levanta poco a poco quejándose por la caída, aunque le extraño no haberse golpeado directamente contra el suelo, sintió que algo había apaciguado su caída y quiso saber que había sido, pero al abrir sus ojos estos se topan con los esmeralda de Johan quien casi detiene su aliento al ver que Judai lo miraba y al recordar en la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban no ayudaba mucho.

-… Johan…

Judai se sonroja al igual que el peliazul, nunca creyó que algún día llegaría a estar así de cerca del cuerpo del Obelisk, eso era casi un sueno para el castaño, aunque recordó que todavía no le había confesado sus sentimientos a Johan, ahora era el momento… era ahora o nunca. Cierra sus ojos al no querer ver la reacción que Johan podría tener ente su confesión.

-Johan, yo… yo te…

Decidido, Judai comienza a hablar nervioso pero se detiene al sentir una calida mano sobre su mejilla, abre con temor sus ojos y ve a Johan acercarse peligrosamente hacia su rostro juntando sus labios en un delicado beso. Judai se había quedado en shock ante esta acción por lo que no reacciono hasta después de que el beso termino. El peliazul entonces malinterpreto esa acción tornando su rostro a uno melancólico, sus sospechas eran ciertas…

- _"El no siente nada por mi"_

Siente que su vista se nubla así que cierra sus ojos para evitar que Judai viera que su rechazo le había afectado de sobremanera.

-Johan...- pensaba decir algo pero es interrumpido por el Obelisk

-No tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo y no te culpo…- se detiene al sentir que su voz estaba por quebrarse, pero aun así continua- solo pensé que tenias el derecho a saberlo… espero esto no afecte nuestra amistad, mejor aun… finjamos que esto nunca ocurrió, seria lo mejor

-Johan, debes de entender… que esto cambia muchas cosas, así que no me pidas que finja que este beso nunca paso- Johan no lograba distinguir el tono de voz en el que lo estaba diciendo, así que no podía decir si Judai estaba enojado con él… aunque sus palabras… le dolía la forma en las que las decía-… yo lo sabría

-Lo se, lo siento

-Tampoco te puedo prometer que seguiremos siendo amigos…- hace una pausa para después agregar- es mas… ya no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos

Esas palabras… había esperado el no tener que escuchar nunca esas palabras salir de los labios de Judai ni mucho menos que estuvieran dirigidas hacia el. Dolía… le dolía demasiado. ¿Por que mejor no le decía que no lo quiere y ya? Seria menos doloroso y humillante. ¿Pero de que se quejaba? El sabía que eso podría pasar, aunque no contaba con que Judai fuera tan frió en sus palabras aunque su voz no lo era, él estaba listo para un rechazo… pero no para eso. Oculta su rostro bajo unos mechones de pelo y comienza a apretar sus puños con fuerza hasta dejas sus nudillos blancos.

-Entiendo…

Estaba por disculparse nuevamente con Judai cuando siente que una mano su posiciona en su barbilla haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y cuando lo hace siente unos calidos labios sobre los suyos, abre sus ojos de golpe y ve que efectivamente Judai lo estaba besando. ¿Pero entonces el porque de esas palabras tan frías? El beso entonces se rompe y Judai le sonríe al confundido peliazul.

-Ya no quiero ser tu amigo… quiero ser tu novio

- ¿Que?

¿Había escuchado bien? Judai… sentía lo mismo por el, estaba sumamente feliz que ninguna palabra podía salir de sus labios pero cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo lo único que salio fue…

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- le pregunta en un murmuro, hace una pequeña pausa y agrega- ¿Por qué no respondiste al beso?

-En primera…- aun sentado sobre el regazo del europeo se cruza de brazos- el beso me tomo desprevenido así que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, segundo, perdón por asustarte de esa manera- entre abre un ojo y luego lo vuelve a cerrar con sus mejillas sonrojadas- no fue intencional pero… tómalo como una venganza por asustarme primero con lo de Axel

-Creí que no había sido intencional- le dice usando un tono juguetón al tiempo que levanta una ceja, el japonés abre sus ojos y los desvía nuevamente con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Si, bueno… como sea- se vuelva hacia Johan- y tercero…

Pensaba continuar pero Johan se incorpora un poco acercándose a su oído usando una voz un poco ronca y seductora.

-Con la primera y la segunda es suficiente

Y lo siguiente que Judai supo fue que Johan estaba besando y mordisqueando su cuello. El castaño no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios, mientras que arqueaba su cuello para así darle a Johan mas espacio.

-Hmmm Judai… ¿se siente bien?- Johan le vuelve a murmurar con la voz ronca

-S-Si- Judai le dice en un jadeo

El europeo entonces esboza una sonrisa maliciosa- pues esta apunto de sentirse mucho mejor- desliza lentamente su mano dentro del pantalón del japonés rozando apropósito su miembro un par de veces hasta tomarlo entre sus manos.

- ¡Ahh!- Judai grita cuando siente como Johan apretaba un poco su erección- ¡J-Johan!

-Hehehe… solo quería saber si ya estabas duro… ahora…- Johan lleva otra mano hacia el pecho de Judai para poder sentir su marcado y liso pecho- Mmmm… Ju-chan, no pensé que fueras tan… delicioso

Johan rápidamente toma un pezón y comienza a apretarlo mientras que su boca se ocupaba de morder el cuello de Judai. Su otra mano seguía jugando con el miembro erecto del castaño, le estaba brindando largas y fuertes caricias.

- J-Johan… -el castaño gime nuevamente comenzando a tirar de la camisa de Johan, esperando sentir pronto su piel contra la suya. Johan se separa de su cuello y lentamente baja su mano que estaba en el pecho del castaño posicionándola en su cintura.

- ¿Por qué tan impaciente, Ju-chan?- le mira juguetonamente- tenemos toda la noche para jugar

-Ya no puedo esperar más…- el rostro de Judai estaba sonrojado y su respiración era agitada, una imagen demasiado sugestiva para Johan- quiero… sentir tu piel sobre la mía…

El europeo estaba de acuerdo con el Slifer, así que cumpliría sus deseos sin hacerle esperar ni un segundo más. Fue entonces que se separa de Judai para comenzar a quitarse su chaleco de Obelisk y luego se saca la camisa siendo seguido por Judai al terminar de quitársela mira a Johan con lujuria.

Johan mira con malicia a Judai cuando se da cuenta de la forma en la que este lo miraba.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Judai se sonroja fuertemente, pero enseguida se recupera, levanta su mano y la dirige hacia el pecho desnudo de Johan. Su hermosa piel pálida era tan suave y lisa, su pecho estaba bien marcado y sus músculos se distinguían fácilmente mostrando esas finas y profundas curvas. Judai toca sus músculos sin vacilar, encontrándolas agradables y fuertes.

-Es mejor de lo que imagine

Johan comienza a acercarse a Judai y junta nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez el beso era mas salvaje y apasionado, su lengua instantáneamente se adentra a la boca de Judai. Rápidamente, una mano de Johan se pasea por todo el pecho del castaño hasta que encuentra nuevamente un pezón y comienza a apretarlo y darle vuelta con dos dedos, frotando insistentemente mientras que su otra mano se tomo la libertad de explorar cada curva del pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de Judai.

Los brazos de Judai rodean el cuello del peliazul mientras este hacia lo suyo con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, las manos de Johan dejan lo que hacían para colocarse tras la cabeza del castaño, empujándolo hacia él para profundizar más el beso. Su lengua peleando con la de Judai, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, las vueltas y cuervas y dejando la pelea unos instantes para morder el labio inferior de Judai para luego volver a la pelea.

Mientras seguían con el beso Johan gira a Judai hacia un lado para ser él el que estuviera arriba en ese momento, desabrocha y baja el cierre del pantalón de Judai sin romper el beso, los va bajando lentamente y de solo un tirón de su brazo se los quita con todo y boxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced.

- ¡Eep!- Judai lanza un grito entrecortado cuando siente de repente frío rodearle las piernas y el miembro- ¡J-Johan!

-Hehehe, lo siento Ju-chan, pero me estoy impacientando

- ¿Y por que eres tú el de arriba?- Judai pone cara de puchero mientras miraba al peliazul con enojo fingido

-Lo siento Ju-chan, pero quiero saborearte mas… sabes muy rico

Comienza la recorrer con sus manos el pecho de Judai mientras su rostro bajaba hacia la entrepierna del castaño. Johan no pudo evitar un gruñido seductor mientras miraba el miembro ya erecto de Judai. El castaño se sonroja.

-No me miras así, Jo-kun…

-Es imposible no hacerlo teniendo un cuerpo tan sexy enfrente de mí

Toma el miembro del castaño comenzando a masajearlo un poco, se acerca lamiendo un poco su longitud hasta llegar a la punta en donde lo introduce en su boca y comienza a succionar con urgencia.

-Unnn…- Judai arquea su cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un fuerte gemido. Una de sus manos se enterraba en el pelo del europeo- Jo-kun

Johan continúo succionando y lamiendo impaciente, lo saca de su boca para lamer la punta del miembro de Ju-chan mientras que sus manos seguían moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo para nuevamente meterlo en su boca moviéndose con más rapidez.

-Ahhh… ¡Johan!- la mano que tenia sobre la cabeza de Johan la cierra con fuerza lo que hizo que le jalara el cabello pero eso no molesto al peliazul, al contrario, le excito más.

Johan de repente saboreo un extraño líquido. Saco el miembro de su boca para ver un líquido blanco comenzando a salir de la punta del miembro de Judai, él lo lame con curiosidad, y lo encontró algo salado, pero sabroso. Se acerca de nuevo y la punta del miembro y comienza a tomarlo con avaricia hasta lograr succionar todo.

Se separa y endereza relamiéndose los labios tratando de saborear nuevamente la semilla de Judai. El castaño nota que le quedo algo en su comisura así que se endereza quedando frente a Johan y se la limpia con la lengua. Johan sonríe maliciosamente y le da un beso rápido a Judai en la boca, se separan y el peliazul pone su frente contra la del castaño.

-Diablos, en verdad que eres sexy

El japonés le sonríe apenado pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo, Johan se abalanza sobre el besando sus labios comenzando una nueva batalla de lenguas y se encontraba tan concentrado en ello que ni siquiera de percato de que Judai tenia sus manos sobre la cremallera de su pantalón y no se dio cuenta hasta cuando sintió una suave caricia sobre su miembro. Lanza un gemido que fue ahogado por el beso que se seguía donado con Judai.

Johan cierra sus ojos con fuerza a causa de toda la excitación que sentía en esos momentos y al volverlos a abrir se topa con los cafés de Judai quien le brindaba una mirada juguetona.

-Jo-kun… yo también ya me estoy impacientando

-Entonces…- Johan sonríe lamiendo su dedo índice que posiciona en la entrada de Judai- ¿Estas listo?

Judai quita su sonrisa y en un tono de miedo pregunta

- ¿Dolerá?

Johan sonríe y planta un rápido beso sobre los labios de Judai

-Al principio, pero haré que se sienta mejor

El castaño asiente y Johan introduce el primer dedo. No dolió exactamente, pero le hacia sentir un poco incomodo. Johan entonces introduce el segundo dedo, aquí fue donde el dolor sale a flote.

Judai suelta un gemido de dolor, pero Johan rápido besa a Judai para tratar de distraer el dolor un poco mientras que con la otra mano tomaba su longitud y movía su mano de arriba abajo, sus dedos se comenzaron a mover como tijeras en su entrada para hacerla menos estrecha. Judai se separa del beso para soltar un fuerte grito pero sus labios son nuevamente capturados por el peliazul. Johan entonces inserta el tercer dedo mientras muerde su labio inferior para lograr distraerlo.

De repente, el peliazul quita sus dedos y termina el beso, escupe en su mano para luego lubricar su miembro y posicionarlo en la entrada del castaño. El entonces posiciona las piernas de Judai sobre sus hombros. Mientras el se ponía en posición, mira a Judai y le sonríe.

- ¿Listo?

Judai asiente, y mientras lo hacia, Johan lentamente introduce su miembro en la entrada de Judai. El castaño lanza un gemido de dolor y muerde su labio inferior en un intento por callar el gemido. El peliazul posiciona sus labios sobre el cuello del castaño dando pequeños besos, esperando distraerlo del dolor.

-J-Johan… te puedes mover ahora- dice el japonés débilmente

- ¿Seguro?- recibe un asentimiento del castaño- de acuerdo, Judai

Comienza sus movimientos lentos y suaves, dejando que el castaño se acostumbrara. Y cuando noto la cara de disconformidad de Judai aumento la velocidad.

-Johan… más rápido- suplico Judai

Sin querer decepcionar a su amante, el obedece aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos un poco pero no tanto ya que no quería lastimarlo.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Johan! ¡Johan!- comienza a gritar el nombre del peliazul lo que causo que Johan se excitara más y más

-Unnn… Judai…- gime excitado Johan

Todo eso era increíble para ambos chicos. Ninguno de los dos se llego a imaginar que una de las peores noches en verdad seria una de las mejores para ellos dos. La pasión y la lujuria estaban llegando a sus límites en esos momentos y con cada embestida ambos sentían que iban al cielo y después regresaban. Todo se sentía demasiado bien.

Judai gime de nuevo. El placer de sentir a Johan entrando dentro de el se sentía tan bien, como nunca antes. El placer que iba invadiendo todo su cuerpo fácilmente enmascarando el dolor. Y mientras más rápido Johan fuera, mejor se sentía.

Johan iba cada vez más rápido recibiendo mas gemidos de placer por parte de Judai quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que gritar una y otra vez el nombre de Johan. Y lo mismo iba para el peliazul quien decidió masajear el miembro de Judai al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas para que la pasión aumentara.

Johan se inclina hacia Judai reclamando sus labios tan suculentos para otro caliente y apasionado beso. El castaño rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Johan atrayéndolo más hacia el.

- ¡Oh Johan!

Ambos estaban atrapados en un diferente tipo de pasión, una en la que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara.

El castaño ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. La pasión con la que Johan lo envestía y masturbaba era demasiado increíble, pero le era imposible contenerlo por más tiempo.

-J-Johan, me vengo- grita Judai dando lo mejor de el para tratar de detenerlo un poco mas

-Resiste un poco Judai, ya casi llego- el peliazul le responde mientras que envestía con mas fuerza al castaño

-Johan… ya no puedo detenerlo mas- Judai gime con sus uñas casi enterradas en la espalda de Johan

- ¡Ahora!

La visión de Judai instantáneamente su volvió nublosa, y soltando un fuerte grito de pura excitación mientras que un liquido blanco cubría el abdomen de el y de su amante.

Era el turno de Johan, dio una ultima envestida al tiempo que soltaba un grito de puro placer y liberaba su semilla dentro de Judai. El castaño contiene un respiro cuando sintió la pura esencia de Johan dentro de el.

Johan, no pudiendo resistir más, colapsa cansado sobre Judai. Ambos cansados y con la respiración muy agitada y pesada.

-Eso… fue… increíble…-dice Judai entre cortado

-Si…- Johan asiente

Trata de levantarse lentamente sosteniéndose con sus brazos que estaban en ambos lado de la cabeza de Judai. Mira fijamente su rostro sonrojado y agitado para luego sonreírle, sonrisa que fue aceptada y respondida por el castaño.

-Johan…- le llama distraídamente

- ¿Mmm?- sigue sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Judai

-Gracias por corresponderme

-Igual

Ambos unen sus labios comenzando un beso, no era una salvaje si no uno delicado y dulce, uno que no demostraba nada más que puro amor, uno sincero y que seguramente se demostrarían de ahora en adelante. La tormenta y truenos ya había cesado desde hace unos momentos, ellos seguían sin percatarse de ello al igual que aun no se daban cuenta que afuera de su ventana las nubes se dispersaban lentamente dejando que un rayo de luz iluminara el dormitorio Slifer y un arco iris aparecer anunciando un nuevo día y dando fin a la temporada de lluvias.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, si que tarde algo en escribir esto, pensé que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo ya que ya tenia toda la historia en mi cabeza pero yo voy ahí de mensa y escribo otra cosa que se me ocurrió y de ahí ya no se me ocurría nada mas xD El lemon si que acabo con toda mi imaginación pero valió la pena, siempre quise ver a estos dos en acción.

Si no han probado los pockys tienen que, saben bien rico, esos si que son mis favoritos, en especial los que tienen cacahuate xDD

Dejen RR para saber sus opiniones y sugerencias, y si no pues no se preocupen, me conformo con saber que alguien en un futuro entrara a buscar un fic en español de Yu Gi Oh GX de la pareja de Jesse/Johan x Jaden/Judai y encontrara este fic. Prometo hacer lo posible por subir más fics de estos dos para que no quede en el olvido y siga siendo de su agrado. Amo esta pareja y haré hasta lo imposible por ella.

¡Ja Ne! 3


End file.
